Happy Birthday!
by NamikazeWolf411
Summary: Reid gets dragged out to celebrate his 29th birthday and he gets a surprise he wasn't expecting! Hotch/Reid slash. fluff. This is happy birthday gift to Classical E. Centric! Happy Birthday darling!


**Happy Birthday (The Birthday Surprise!)**

**NamikazeWolf411**

**This is a fluff one-shot to celebrate Classical E. Centric's birthday today! 1, 2, 3, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *insert happy birthday song* Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe you guys are making me do this," Reid complained from the back seat of the his left, next to him, Morgan ruffled his hair affectionately laughing lightly.

"Reid, it's your birthday and had Garcia not been updating our files we would have never known about it," Morgan answered.

"So as payback for not telling us I'm taking my Junior G-man out to get drunk!" Garcia proclaimed happily from his right. "Stop fiddling with it, I told you it's fine."

Reid dropped his hands embarrassed he had been caught messing with his clothes. Garcia had shown up at his apartment with Morgan and Rossi earlier that day. She had shoved him and a clothes bag into his room and wouldn't let him out till he changed. Now he sat in the back of Rossi's car wearing tight black pants, a lavender button up shirt and a black tie. At first Garcia had undone the top few buttons claiming he needed to 'let loose' but Reid had protested until Garcia threatened to send everyone in the BAU embarrassing pictures of him from his youth. Reid sighed in frustration clenching the bridge of his nose, he just wanted to go home and curl up with a good book. Reid took out his phone to see if there were any missed calls or messages from Hotch, he had hoped that the man would join them but he had declined saying that he'd had plans. He and Hotch had been going out for over a year now and they were happy together, the team had discovered their relationship not too soon after they'd started dating. Apparently they weren't as quiet as they thought they were when Hotch decided to screw him in his office. Reid felt his face heat up at the memory. And what made it worse was that Hotch hadn't even wished him a happy birthday before whisking away from the building in a hurry. Well, today was his birthday and there's no point in crying over spilled milk.

"We're almost there," Rossi called from the driver's seat.

"Party time here we come!" Garcia shouted eliciting a small smile from Reid. He would try to enjoy himself if not for himself then for his friends.

* * *

They arrived at the club dubbed _Pandemonium_ and sat down at a table on the second floor where the bar was located. Their seats also over-looked the dance floor where men and women between the ages of 18 and 40 were dancing and grinding to the beat of the music. Reid plopped down in his chair, the night hadn't even started and he was all ready wanting it to end. A young waiter came by their table and Garcia ordered a round of Tequilas.

"To my baby genius on his 29th birthday!" Garcia shouted raising her glass up.

"Pretty boy," Morgan clinked glasses with Garcia and Reid then with Rossi.

"To Reid, enjoy your youth while it lasts youngster," Rossi stated with a smile on his face.

The group clinked glasses before downing their drinks. Reid grimaced at the burn of the alcohol as it went down. He didn't even like drinking. It dulled the mind and that was what made him who he was. Twelve shots and four beers later he was singing a different story. The alcohol was making itself known in the slur of his words and his violent and vulgar language. Garcia managed to get him on the dance floor and before he even knew what was happening he was dancing to Good Girls Gone Bad while dancing with some random guy. He had blue eyes, that was all Reid would ver be able to recall about him when asked. Reid was still dancing with the same guy when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Mind if I have a turn."

It took longer than it should have for Reid to place before he turned to see Aaron Hotchner standing on the dance floor in black pants and cobalt button up shirt that was open in the front and a white shirt underneath.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked. Apparently that wasn't the response he was looking for as a confused look flashed across his face before disappearing just as quickly.

"You're drunk," Hotch said.

"Yea, so what?" Reid said glaring at Hotch. "If you'll excuse me I was dancing with a guy with pretty blue eyes."

Hotch watched as Reid turned and grabbed onto the guy he'd been dancing with before. The guy looked confused but placed his hands on Reid's hips as they began dancing again. To say Hotch was mad would be an understatement, the fact that this guy was putting his hands on his lover almost made him reach for his gun. (Later he would remember that it was locked away in his safe at home, that guy was lucky.)

Reid turned away from Hotch and started dancing with blue eyes again. The guy placed his hands up against his hips and pulled Reid closer. Reid could feel something hard poking his thigh and had he not been under the influence he would have found the situation horrifying. No sooner had they begun to dance that a firm grip pulled him from his dance partner. He was spun around and before he could protest he lips were pressed to an all to familiar pair. Reid relaxed into Hotch's arms letting the older man pull him in closer. They separated at the same time. Reid glared at Hotch.

"I'm still mad at you," he turned to find blue eyes gone. "And you scared away my friend."

"Reid that guy wasn't your friend."

"Yes he was."

"What's his name?"

"…Shut up."

Hotch smiled at the childish pout on Reid's face.

"And why are you here? I thought you were _busy_."

"I was."

"And what was _so _damn important that you couldn't even wish me a happy birthday."

"Your gift."

"…What?"

"I was making sure your gift was ready."

Reid looked shocked and embarrassed at the same time. He looked down at the floor his shoes suddenly very interesting.

"What is it?"

Hotch grabbed Reid's chin and tilted his head up so that the boy would look at him.

"You and I are leaving tomorrow evening on a first class flight to the Cayman Islands and we won't be back until next week. I want to spend some time away from everything with the person I love the most."

"Just you and me?"

"You and me, Spencer. Just you me."

He leaned down and brought his lover's lips to his own. Instinctively his hands mapped out his body, already familiar with every line, every curve, every scar of the smooth pale skin. Reid reached up and dragged his hands through Hotch's black hair pulling him in closer. Hotch licked Reid's lower lip asking for permission that Reid was all to willing to give. The two men passionately kissed one another, their hands roaming the other's body wishing their clothes away so they could be one. Reid let out a moan when Hotch lowered his hand to the bulge in his pants and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Aaron, ngh…take me home before I let you have me right here on the dance floor."

Hotch smiled against his mouth. "Your wish is my command."

"I want you to make love to me all night long," he moaned grinding his hips on Hotch's leg.

"Good thing our flight isn't until late, because when I'm done with you," Hotch said giving the boy's manhood a firm squeeze and eliciting a deep moan, "you won't be able to walk."

"I love you," Hotch looked down into his lover's desire filled eyes. The same eyes which made him the happiest man in the world.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed, I had fun writing it so once again, Happy Birthday Classical E. Centric, Lots of love 3 **


End file.
